Mending Memories
by ImSykes
Summary: Daichi wakes up with no memory 3 silver keys and 30,000 Jewel


NOTE: This all happens after the events of the anime

Daichi woke at night in a strange city he didn't know. He looked around confused head hurting not understanding why he can't remember what happened, or anything for that matter. He knew his first name and that he was 16 years old but nothing else was really popping in his head. He wore a black long neck shirt, a blue pendant he has two different colored eyes one pink and one yellow with a scar under the right one he also had darkish blue hair. He was freaked out as he wandered the streets in a weird haze when he heard a couple little jingles in his right pocket. He then reached in and pulled out a ring of keys. He had 3 silver keys and as soon as he saw them memories of the Spirits came into head. These were his Spirits he could feel it, he is starting to remember magic, guilds, and quests. He pulled one of the keys out it had an arrowhead shape on it and he said out of instinct.

"Open gate of the Compass spirit Pyxis".

All of a sudden and little red bird appeared before him it had a weird compass on its head but what else do you expect from this spirit. Daichi looked at it with a weird expression like ' _Now what?'._ Pyxis looks at him and tilts his head and make a weird noise. Daichi doesn't know what to do now as it just stares at him.

"Uuugh hey Pyxis can you show me to the nearest guild?" Daichi says uncertainly.

The compass on Pyxis head starts to spin and it stops all of a sudden and he points with both his wings to the east out of the town. Daichi realizes it's late and he should probably rest before setting off. He starts to pat himself down looking for some jewel (money). He got around to his back pocket from which he pulled a wallet out. He had 30,000 jewel in it which was a decent amount.

"Hey can you point me in the direction of the nearest inn?"

Pyxis points towards the south with glee. Daichi and Pyxis walk through the streets for about 15 minutes before they arrive at the inn. Before he entered he thanked Pyxis and closed his gate returning Pyxis back to the celestial world. Daichi walked into the inn where people were in the bar were yelling laughing and having a good time. He walked over to the bartender and requested a room for the night. It costed him 8,000 jewel which was a little pricey but whatever he had to do to have a rest before a long journey to find a guild. He took a key and went upstairs and layed in bed. It wasn't going to be easy for him to fall asleep because all he could think about was where was he from who were his parents and why couldn't he remember anything other than magic, guilds, and normal everyday life.

He woke up to the sun shining in through his curtains. He got up stretched as he walked over to the window to gaze outside. It was a little early about 7 o'clock which was just fine with him even though he did not get much sleep only 4 hours or so. But he was eager to get a move on but first he needed to get to a market to get some supplies cause who knows how long it would talk to get there. He went downstairs to give the key back to the bartender, she thanked him for staying as he walked out the door he casually waved back. He summoned Pyxis yet again to guide him to the market. They walked through looking for food. Daichi picked up a backpack to carry all of the stuff. He bought apples, bread, cheese, and water as well as a sleeping bag and matches.

Once they were done shopping they set off south out of town towards the nearest guild. They followed the dirt path and Pyxis compass to assure they were heading in the right direction. Everything seemed normal and peaceful as they walked along. They stopped to take a few minutes break and had some water. Daichi was a little hungry so he took and apple from his bag and offered it to Pyxis but he didn't accept so he shrugged it off and ate it. Once they were done relaxing they started off again but soon it became dark. So Daichi stopped and closed Pyxis gate while he set up camp. He went and found some firewood and started a fire with the matches he bought. He was kind of bored so he looked at his keys and noticed one of them had a harp on it. A flashback happened and he knew her name and what she did and he said.

"Open gate of the Harp Constellation Lyra"

And standing there was a girl with strawberry blonde hair that went down to her waist and curled, she also has on a blue dress with hearts on it and a pink bonnet. She also carries a harp on her back and has small white wings.

"Hello Daichi good to see you again it's been awhile" Lyra said with a little spunk.

"Ugh yeah I guess so I'm not quite sure about anything really"

"Have you lost your memory?" she asked while tilting her head and leaning in a bit.

"Yeah I have I can't remember one thing about me or my family just magic and guilds" He said with a sad tone.

"Well no need to worry I might be able to help you cause if I sing you just might have a flashback or get your entire memory back" She said with joy and enthusiasm.

Lyra took her harp off her back and began to play as she started to sing. It was one of the most beautiful voices and sounds he had ever heard. Daichi laid down and looked up at all the stars noticing the constellations that were up there he noticed that the Harp constellation was visible in the night sky (Lyra/Harp constellation can be seen in the sky at night in August). The fire was warm next to him as he curled up in his sleeping bag and started to drift off. Sadly no memories popped into his head just sorrow. As she kept singing one tear rolled down his face as he fell asleep.

Daichi woke up and Lyra was gone the fire was out and the sun was beginning to rise.

' _She must've forced her gate closed after I fell asleep'. He thought to himself._

Without hesitation he began to pack up his sleeping back but not before he took out some bread and cheese for breakfast. He sat and ate and had a drink of water before he was to head on towards wherever this guild was. He summoned Pyxis once again to lead him to this guild. And they headed on there way Pyxis was a very happy bird jumping around and making his weird noise he makes. Daichi thought it was a little funny and had a small chuckle at it. Pyxis looked back at him and had a smile on his face and made the noise once again.

They entered a dark forest which seemed a little creepy. Pyxis was a little spooked so Daichi closed his gate to let him have a rest. Daichi proceeded through the dark forest turning and looking in every direction when he heard a noise. He was being very cautious hoping to not be attacked. Then in front of him a giant shadowed game rushing towards him and made contact!


End file.
